


Of sex gods and other problems

by little_werewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is horrified when he finds his fathers on the kitchen table, but then a visit from his boyfriend gives him an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of sex gods and other problems

**Author's Note:**

> I have set Teddy at the age of 22 and James at 18. Thank you very much to my beta [](http://nyx-noire.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyx_noire**](http://nyx-noire.livejournal.com/) for the great help she’s been!!

Teddy still had the image of his parents leaning over the kitchen table burning in his mind. His dad bending over the edge, Sirius standing behind him, about to guide his erection in between the pale cheeks. A small shudder went through Teddy and he quickly shook his head. He wished that he had a large amount of any kind of alcohol or at least enough skill with Obliviating spells that he might erase those horrid images from his mind.

Why the two had to have sex on the kitchen table while Teddy was at home, was something he really couldn't wrap his mind around. It wasn't that unusual that he spend his weekends at home. All right, that wasn't true since he spent most of his time with James these days, but still, that shouldn't give them the liberty to have sex wherever they wanted.

He shuddered slightly at the image still very vivid in his mind and continued up the stairs when he heard the door bell ring. Usually he wouldn't have rushed back down the stairs, but he suddenly remembered that James had wanted to come for a visit. To save him from his parents, James had said.

"NO!" Teddy simply shouted and was already jumping down the stairs two steps at the time, but he wasn't fast enough. Sirius, in all the glory God had given him, was now slowly opening the door. "Has that man no shame at all?" Teddy thought to himself, his head hanging in embarrassment. He loved his parents, there was no denying that, but Sirius tended to be so outgoing and so full of self-confidence, that Teddy was still trying to find something that might embarrass the older man.

"Ohh hi, James, I am sure you want to talk to Teddy," Sirius said calmly as he opened the door. Teddy dared to slowly look up again, glaring slightly when he saw that James seemingly enjoyed the sight greeting him a lot. Grumbling something under his breath, Teddy turned to walk back up the stairs listening to the distant voices of James and Sirius talking, muttering "Traitor," under his breath over and over again as he soon heard laughter ringing through the house.

James would soon see the consequence of this, he would have to suffer several days with a hard on and blue balls, because Teddy sure as hell wasn't going to offer him any release. The younger man would have to take care of himself from now on or get on his knees, begging for Teddy to forgive him. "That's what he gets for teasing his own boyfriend," Teddy grumbled to himself. Satisfied with that thought, Teddy sat down on his bed, his legs crossed in front of him and his gaze fixed on the door. Any moment James would come through that door and apologize, preferably with a blow job. Any moment now...

"You never told me Sirius was so good-looking naked," were the words coming out of James' mouth as he entered the room, not "Sorry for laughing and making fun of you" which was what Teddy secretly hoped for. Just an off-hand teasing comment that Teddy seriously didn't want to deal with right now, so he did what he always did when pissed at James, he threw things at him. Taking the object that was closest to him, which right now luckily was only his pillow, he threw it right at James's head.

"Shut up, you traitor," Teddy grumbled, sincerely hoping that James had gotten the hint that this wasn't something to tease about. Not now, not ever. However, his boyfriend seemed to find all of this rather amusing and started laughing. "You caught your parents having sex," James gasped while laughing, adding a quietly mumbled "Again". Which meant that Teddy was close to reaching out for the next object to throw at his lover. Sometimes, he seriously wondered whose side James was actually on. Well, he supposed he shouldn't think like that. Usually Teddy wouldn't react that quickly to teasing, but when it concerned his parents having sex it felt like an old wound that was all too easily scratched open.

"The next time you come across your parents having sex, I will laugh at you too," Teddy said angrily, which luckily was met by silence. He looked at his hands resting in his lap, letting out a frustrated sigh. He only looked up again as he felt a weight settle on the bed next to him and James's strong fingers stroking through his hair. A soft sigh escaped Teddy's lips and he closed his eyes for a moment, arching up into the touch with a soft smile. He loved having his hair stroked, it always managed to calm him down when nothing else worked.

"How many times have you caught them at it this month?" James asked curiously and Teddy could tell that the younger man was trying his hardest not to laugh about the whole thing. It was a start.

"It was the fifth time... and it would be all right if they at least were embarrassed about it, but they're not! And Sirius... as much as I love him, he drives me up the wall, telling me about all the stuff he and dad get up to. Doesn't he realise that not everyone wants to know about their sex life?!" Teddy asked frustrated, almost shouting at the end. Shocked at the resentment he suddenly heard in his own voice he let out a small hoarse laugh. Now when he thought about it, he had to admit that he was acting rather stupid. After all, he could just move out and get his own place, and then he wouldn't have these problems anymore.

"I have an idea," Teddy said with a smirk and pushed James down on the bed.

"Which is what?" James asked with a curious expression, lifting his arms up to help Teddy pull off his shirt.

"Well, first off, I am going to show them down there just how loud we can be," Teddy explained, his smirk growing to his eyes. Just to explain what he meant by that, he leaned down to bite sharply into James's right nipple, only pulling back when he heard the man's sharp cry several seconds later.

"And then you're going to help me find a flat for myself," Teddy said with another smirk, slowly nuzzling down James's stomach, followed by small licks against the pale skin.

"Only if I can move in with you," James panted.

"Deal," Teddy replied instantly and then went back to showing Sirius just who the sex god in their home really was.  



End file.
